Cristales rotos
by Yanyce
Summary: Desperdigados por el mundo, son la parte de un todo y a la vez, una historia que contar.Varias parejas. Drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.
1. Ventana:Gerita

_**Disclaimer general del fanfic: **_Axis Power Hetalia es del señor Hidekaz Himaruya. No lucro. Nada mío. No demandas o serán uno con Bielorrusia ¿Da?

_**Advertencia:**_ Serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos (depende de mí musa) terriblemente depresivos. Diversa parejas y puede que OoC. Narración pobre. Ejercicio literario.

Cristales rotos.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Gruesas<em>_ y amargas lágrimas caían al suelo, pero nadie pronunciaba una palabra; el silencio encerraba allí todo un mundo de dolor." –_

(La última perla; Hans Christian Andersen.)

_Ventana_

_(GerIta)_

Feliciano algunas veces se pregunta, por qué en el fondo, aún espera.

Por qué busca ansioso en las calles a todos los ojos azul marino que se le crucen o cada tiempo se abstrae con libros que no entiende, leyendo una y otra vez, intentando dar con la mentira que una voz dentro no para de gritar Francia le dijo.

Por qué, entre la oscuridad de noches inconfesables, se consigue arrastrado por la ilusa penumbra donde el cabello de Alemania es menos cenizo y sus ojos no reflejan del todo la luz. En el momento en que el sudor le perla el cuerpo, Ludwig se larga de allí y son otros labios los que besa.

Luego lo ataca la culpa pero eso no le impide quedarse a mirar por la ventana, una de las dos horas que aísla del mundo y reza.

Reza por su hermano, por Alemania, por el mismo y cuando va a rezar por el Sacro Imperio Romano el rosario tiembla en sus manos y _Ave María _se vuelve más un jipido, mientras una cadena de lágrimas le escurre los parpados por su mente pasan años meses y siglos.

Esos son los momentos que Ludwig nota necesita más que un manual para entender a Italia.

Al de ojos abiertos. Italia cuando no es alegre y piensa demasiado en cosas inútiles. A la persona que se esconde bajo la sonrisa idiota y que pocas veces ha logrado ver. Al que le guardan celosamente.

Feliciano se pregunta, porque en el fondo, aún espera. Ludwig, por qué él no puede ser ese que están esperando.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Tire la piedra el que no ame a SIR. Lo que sale de leer cuentos para niños toda una tarde y el noticiero después. Siempre he pensado que Feliciano tiene una cara escondida por todo el asunto del renacimiento y los grandes pensadores. Dudas, peticiones de parejas en plan Angst y comentarios, saben que el boton de fondo no muerde._


	2. Diamante: AusHun

_**Advertencia:**_ Serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos (depende de mí musa) terriblemente depresivos. Diversa parejas y puede que OoC. Narración. Ejercicio literario.

Cristales rotos.

* * *

><p><em>Diamante<em>

_(Austria/Hungría)_

Es hermoso.

El cabello negro, la piel de marfil, la fragilidad, la delicadeza, la voz serena, los ojos impasibles…

" _¡Un príncipe digno de cualquier princesa!" _ Exclamó su reina, en el acuerdo de compromiso.

Hungría, le cedió la razón. Los humanos necesitan sentir que está todo bajo control y cuando tenían tanto poder es mejor no contradecirlos.

Esta vez, Su Majestad estaba en lo cierto. Rodrerich era todo un príncipe…el problema es que ella no era una princesa, nadie criado para ser un hombre podía serlo. La aburrían las tertulias de la corte, callarse sus opiniones, no correr al sol y pretender se idiota porque aún siendo una nación, estaba casada, era mujer y era Rodrerich el encargado de asuntos de estado.

Casada. La palabra hizo mella en su mente y el espejo la enfrentó a la verdad: la fijación con él sonaba idílica sin ataduras de por medio. Jugar a ser dama ya no era divertido.

" ¿Te gusta?" Inquiere Rodrerich con el anillo en la mano, sacándola de su mundo. Antes, fueron las perlas y los vestidos, el mundo desplomándose a sus pies.

El hechizo se acabó a las doce, ¿Cuándo vendrá el felices por siempre? Sigue esperando que el príncipe se haga a la idea…detrás del vestido, está una sirvienta.

Se fingió complacida o incomoda, igual él no nota la diferencia porque no la está mirando. No la conoce. No la desea….

_La necesita. _Cómo cree que la sumisa criatura que ella creó para él necesita cada lujo que pueda y no pueda pagarse. Cada capricho que no decida permitirse.

Es hermoso.

El cabello negro, la piel de marfil, la fragilidad, la delicadeza, la voz serena, los ojos impasibles…_el trato frío, las quejas vanas, la diferencia abismal._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Si les ha gustado o si no, me gustaría, me lo hicieran saber…gracias por leer. Me parece que Hungría es bastante masculina, así que la fineza de Austria tuvo que, al menos, fastidiarla. Abierto a petición, solo nada de USUK por favor._


	3. Vitral:FrUK

**_Advertencia:_** Serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos (depende de mí musa) terriblemente depresivos. Diversa parejas y puede que OoC. Narración. Ejercicio literario.

Cristales rotos

* * *

><p><em>Vitral.<em>

_"La vida es un misterio_

_ todo mundo debe permanecer solo._

_ Te oígo llamar mi nombre _

_y se siente como en casa (...)"_

_(Like a pray; Madonna, traducción.)_

_(FrUK)_

A puertas cerradas…

Hay muchas cosas que suceden ¿verdad Francis?

_...Corren los besos, las caricias, las medias palabras. Hay mucho calor y ellos están demasiado ebrios en caso de Francia o muy cómodos para detenerse si de él hablamos. Se acercan, si existe el mañana…pero aún no llega, cuando lo haga ya va a remorderles._

_¡Francis, Francis! Sabe bien que lo odia; no puede ser de otra forma más estando así, resulta mejor pasarlo por alto. Una noche no va a matarlo ¿verdad?_

_En medio de las frases que suelta la lujuria, Francis dice una que él no entiende… "No te alejes, mon cher" ¿Alejarse? ¿A dónde piensa que va a irse si es de madrugada en el maldito París? La respuesta viene después en un susurró lastimero y melancólico… _

_" ¡Jeanne!"_

Arthur se deja caer en el sitio más cercano, con la fuerte convicción de ahogarse en el ron para que esos ojos puros dejaran de acosarlo, demostrándole que a pesar de la muerte, seguían poseyendo lo que más deseaba.

Desordena su pelo rubio, y frunce aún más el seño, mientras el fantasma de la casa le sonríe con burla o lástima. No le gusta ir a casa de Francis y menos quedarse allí pero una cosa llevó a otra. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se desprendía de su conciencia y ropa, queriendo perderse al otro…hasta que vio el calendario y se sintió usado.

El colgante de su cuello relucía, mofándose de su ingenuidad.

Apartó a Francis bruscamente y lo envió a dormir. Ahora la estancia le sofoca, la poca luz le marea y las llamas danzantes de la chimenea solo sirven para recordar lo que hizo hace un milenio.

Jeanne. La santa patrona de Francia, heroína de guerra y terquísimo espectro que no se aleja de Francis y todos aquellos que fueran colonias.

La mira de cerca, etérea, incorpórea, esta sobre su amante y se aferra, para la muerte no existe el mañana. En momentos como estos agradece ser él el loco de la magia y que Francis solo vea hadas.

La detesta, pero no sabe si odia envidiar a una muerta o compadecerla porque mientras ella se limita a cuidarlo, es él quien se retuerce bajo su cuerpo.

Es molesto no ser el primero y lidiar con el hecho de que _el país del Amour _escapa tras cualquiera, que el puesto sea de ella ya lo rebasa. Puede luchar con un rival (Francia siempre se aburre y regresa) pero no con una idea. Las ideas permanecen, las carencias se compensan con sueños y al final, el idilio se renueva.

El espíritu parece saberlo y en un ademan, acaricia la mejilla blanca que hace rato Arthur besó. Lo ve parpadear y mirar hacia los lados; para luego encogerse de hombros. Enfermo de deseo y borracho de vino, es sencillo imaginar cosas le dice y Francis se calma.

Es consciente de que fue estúpido cantar victoria cuando la quemó en la hoguera.

Es ella quien lo consuela cuando sufre y se hunde. Es a lo que Francis recurre cada vez que se pierde, cuando la soledad amenaza con volverlo loco y sus pecados se juntan en contra, cobran forma y se le incrustan, cada uno en un matiz. Arthur no comprende cómo le basta un recuerdo para sentir la paz cuando tiene sus brazos.

La sombra que nunca se aparta…la que tiene el mérito de poseer su alma…_La Pucelle, la misma que él usó de leña por atreverse a acercarse demasiado a su propiedad. _

Resopla_ ._La dulce venganza, ya le sabe amarga cuando el francés despierta al día siguiente y corta las flores que cuidó todo el año en un rito de apariencia tan sagrada, que le da vergüenza mirar.

A puertas cerradas…

Hay muchas cosas que suceden ¿verdad Francis?

* * *

><p><em>NA: Mi pequeño aporte al FrUK. A mí nadie me saca de que esos dos, algo tienen. Perdonen que Inglaterra no sea la típica criaturilla mal-humorada/encarada que amamos. Arthur a mi parecer también es algo pragmático y es posesivo, nada más miren que aún no supera que su hermanito le dejara tirado. Si en el "mundo paralelo" hay más de cien Francis, bien podemos decir que el hombre es más que un play-boy. Gracias por leer, por las alertas y favoritos. Saben que pueden pedir una pareja, que no sea USA/UK porque me niego a escribirlos juntos al igual que el Franada...si les gustó o no, me gustaría, me lo hicieran saber. _

_Reviews:_

_MaNa: ¡Gracias! El que sigue es tuyo. Me alegra saber que somos varias las desquiciadas que creen eso posible._

_Faby-nan: Muchas gracias. Esa era la idea y tienes razón con Hungría, yo tampoco me expresé muy bien, ella es extraña de tratar como personaje._

_Kana-asuki: Sí entendí…de echo me diste una idea, gracias._


	4. Espejismos USAVzla

_**Disclaimer especial: **_LatinHetalia es de la chicas de LiveJournal…Hetamérica de Nenesita, si uso alguno de ahora en adelante, saben que es sin fines de lucro lindas, vamos en son de paz (?).

_**Advertencia:**_ Serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos (depende de mí musa) terriblemente depresivos. Diversa parejas y puede que OoC. Narración. No se tomen nada en serio, es si ánimos de ofender. Período histórico venezolano adaptado a Hetalia.

Cristales rotos.

_Espejismos_

_(Usa/Venezuela)_

"Es lo mejor _Anne Marie_;_ France _y_ Holand_ estaban de acuerdo, así que me ayudaron…" Comienza a decir Alfred en su voz aniñada para en algún momento, cambiar el tema a otra de sus muchos increíbles planes.

Ana María Sonríe. Sonríe porque la están mirando, porque se le hizo costumbre, porque es más fácil pretender felicidad.

Caminan cerca. Su nuevo jefe y el jefe de Jones están reunidos hablando del futuro. No se le escapa que fue lo que paso. Esa misma mañana, tuvo un Golpe de Estado y el hombre bajito, bigote chistoso, acaba de deponer al barbudo que se cree Napoleón por dejarla sola en casa.*

Alfred es bueno. Es por su bien. Ella es frágil. No puede sola. No debe alejarse demasiado del héroe porque los malos puedan usarla, aprovechados de su buena fe. El caballero salva a la doncella.

El es el héroe del mundo. Ella la reina del universo.

Él _debe _salvarla, incluso de sí misma si llegara a necesitarlo.

EL monólogo cesa en un pasillo oscuro, más cerca de lo que es necesario y Alfred está nervioso, como un infante antes de entrar a la cocina escondido para robarse el pastel.

Ella lo ama. Solo hace falta que lo acabe de entender y cuando las blancas manos se acercan las alarmas de Ana se disparan y todo le indica que corra.

La corbata le inmoviliza las manos, debería gritar.

Los labios la asfixian, tendría que morder.

Las manos la recorren, podría patear….

Nada hace y los ojos brillan pícaros… _victoria_. El, es _América,_ no acepta negativas. Serán aliados otra vez, le informa y continúa paseando por lagos, bosques, costas, llanuras y montañas mientras sus palabras se pierden.

Ana María suspira .Es _tan_ _adictivo_. Malicia e idealismo controlando un mismo ser, al borde del delirio por y para ella.

Convicciones infantiles moviendo estrategias dignas de un genio. No debió hacerlo. _Pero ella no debió tentarlo._

La corbata le inmoviliza las manos, debería gritar..._Silencio. Porque no sabe si será "Ayuda" o "Alfred" lo que exclame._

Los labios la asfixian, tendría que morder..._Abre la boca para compartir el aliento._

Las manos la recorren, podría patear..._Pero _ _se recuesta al muro._

Cuando su voz finalmente reacciona, débil y ofuscada, Alfred le desata las manos y ella se le echa al cuello…_Al fin mostró que quiere_. _Eso será interesante, muy interesante, _es lo último coherente que piensa_._

* * *

><p><em>NA: MaNa, prometido es deuda. Esto me saco canas. Tarde porque me hizo tomar de nuevo el libro de historia. Quería salirme del cliché político actual y me acordé de Gómez y Castro. Amo el USA x Venezuela, porque hay mucho que sacar. Quería reflejar la relación medio enfermiza de estos dos, espero haya logrado mi cometido. Gracias por leer, si les gustó o no, tanto críticas como peticiones, al botón del fondo, que no les va a morder._

_Anónimo: Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando el FrUk. El día que te animes, yo veo cómo hago._

_*Explicación para las lectoras:_

_Venezuela tuvo dos presidentes muy amigos, compadres, entre los años 1899 y 1935. Juan Vicente Gómez y Cipriano Castro. El gobierno de Castro generó diversos conflictos internacionales, que desencadenaron en tensiones políticas, entre ellos la ruptura de relaciones del país con Estados Unidos, Francia y Holanda. En 1908 la delicada salud de Castro lo obligó a salir del país, ocasión que aprovechó Gómez, entonces vicepresidente, para dar un Golpe de Estado con ayuda de las ya mencionadas potencias extranjeras, sobretodo USA, que se volvió un gran socio en todo sentido._

_El Golpe fue ratificado por la Asamblea Nacional y Gómez mandó "indiscutidamente" 27 años, hasta el día de su muerte. Fue un periodo de Gran crecimiento para Venezuela, tanto así que en plena recisión mundial, se pagó la deuda externa que para entonces había, completa. Ojalá y no se les hiciera tedioso._


	5. Hielo:RuCan

_**Advertencia:**_ Serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos (depende de mí musa) terriblemente depresivos. Diversa parejas y puede que OoC. Narración. Ejercicio literario.

Cristales rotos.

* * *

><p><em>Hielo<em>

_(Rusia/Canadá)_

_Sangre._

_A su izquierda, a su derecha, bajo la piel; brotando, ensuciando sus pasos._

_Hacia donde mirara, él carmesí cubría los caminos y manchaba: el blanco de la nieve perpetua, sus manos, su conciencia. Avanzaba hosco y silente, entre cuerpos y escombros, timando los restos de un mundo para rehacerlo de nuevo._

"_Es lo mejor" "Fue necesario" "Ya era el tiempo" exclamaban las voces en su cabeza e Iván no puede contradecirlos por ser parte de él. _

_Tiene frío, hambre, miedo y los soldados le apremian. Deben moverse, "Es lo correcto" le dicen, al hacerlo disparar contra lo que conocía._

_Esta confundido. Le cuesta seguir, incluso si sabe que no hay más opción._

_Además hay otras. Voces que oyen cerca, son de hombres que no celebran, movidos por el terror y la muerte. Hombres que, a pasar de lo que prediquen las palabras hermosas que lo hicieron tomar el fusil, también son Rusia._

_Los pelotones los cazan, los alinean, los golpean y cuando han "Defendido a la Madre Patria "el tiempo suficiente para volverlos bultos sanguinolentos, recargan sus armas y la sangre, manto tibio, se esparce hasta sus pies, traspasa la nieve y se mete en los campos, se mezcla con el azul glacial que hubo una vez en sus ojos violáceos, ya casi es su turno, no conviene dudar, sus manos aprietan más, más, es su deber…_

-I…ván-susurran, frecuencia tenue que lo devuelve a la realidad. Matthew lo mira asustado, con lágrimas de ahogo corriendo en las mejillas, pálido, como lo miraron aquellos que la pólvora de la revolución mermó.

No están en las calles de Moscú. Afuera no hay hogueras ardiendo, no hay gente gritando, él crepúsculo de Ottawa no clama pasados.

Rusia tiembla. Estuvo a punto de matarlo. A _Matvey, _al primer ser absolutamente puro que no lo ha mirado como lo que es: una bestia.

Canadá deja que se ampare en él, escucha las confidencias (una más horrenda que la otra) en el mutismo del que no estuvo allí pero igual comprende.

Matthew sabe de soledad, de locura, de muerte y tristeza, de tener que poner en balanzas cariño y lealtad. Sabe de traiciones, menosprecios y dolor, de alzarse contra las raíces; sabe lo que es tener al frió infinito como único compañero, de tener la guerra como opción inevitable, del poder de los hombres destrozando sus virtudes, de su alma helándose de pena.

Rusia Lo ignora. Ciertamente, Matthew lo entiende mejor de lo que cree. Canadá llora también, ahoga un grito y pronuncia la frase que los expiará de culpa, a la par los desquebraja:

"Está bien. Tenías que hacerlo."

Se deshace del llanto que el otro derrama y lo abraza, oyendo el mantra común que tantas veces entonó su hermano, su padre o su tutor, al notar que lo relegaban; esta vez recitado más al viento y a los recuerdos _"Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdona."_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Aquí yo, otra vez. Esto era para subirlo ayer, pero la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no me dejaron y todo el día de hoy fanfiction no quiso servir. A ShirayGaunt. Aspiro, por mi bien, que esto no haya salido tan OoC cómo creo. Esta pareja, no necesariamente me gusta, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, pero la idea de permitir peticiones era salirme de mi "zona de seguridad". Iván es un personaje muy complejo, arrastra muchos traumas al igual que Matty. La infancia de ambos no fue exactamente dulces y mimos, por eso (para mí) son cómo son. Por allí la agarré, si les gustó o no, comentarios, críticas y peticiones, el botón de fondo no muerde. _


	6. Chapter 6

Cristales rotos.

Fragilidad

"_¡Ave Fénix! ¿No la conoces? Te cantó la Marsellesa, y tú besaste la pluma que se desprendió de su ala; vino en todo el esplendor paradisíaco, y tú le volviste tal vez la espalda para contemplar el gorrión que tenía espuma dorada en las alas."-Hans Cristian Andersen._

(_Lituania/Bielorrusia)_

Es otro día común en la Unión. Rusia da cuanta orden pueda a su querida _familia_ cuando Ucrania se echa a llorar. El motivo puede ser diverso; la injusticia del mundo, las tensiones evidentes entre ellos, el miedo que le producen las constantes peleas de sus hermanos…Deja de ser importante cuando Iván la abraza y su enorme bufanda pasa a cubrir el bochorno.

Natalia aprieta los puños, sin creer ni una lágrima. La escena es perpetua, ya aburre. Su hermana llora por ser pobre. Porque las cosas van mal. Porque la vieron feo, porque todo es su culpa así no tenga que ver y luego la maniática es ella_._

De pequeños, eso era un método efectivo para lograr que olvidaran a los invasores que discutían sus tierras. Ahora, sigue siendo una forma de evadir los problemas y los golpes de pecho solo sirven para dar conciencia. Resultan tan útiles como decir a alguien empapado que llueve. Eso no lava culpas ajenas ni propias pero parece que a Iván le acomoda.

No se dice nada por respeto o temor cuando Bielorrusia cruza la puerta. Tras las caras de confusión, vuelven otra vez la cabeza para no perder un segundo en el espectáculo que es Iván sin gritar a nadie.

Lituania se va, segundos más adelante, y de nuevo lo advierte el silencio. Puede que ni lo notaran, embelesados con el brillo profundo que hay en los ojos verdes de Yekaterina, que recuerda a un gorrión patético cada vez que intenta calmarse.

Natalia, con sus caras inexpresivas y amenazas a muerte es muchísimo más frágil que la delicada Yekaterina. Por notarlo, a veces Toris se siente maldito y otras tantas, con todo favor del universo.

Para los demás, ella es la pequeña y sádica hermana de Iván; la de pechos cortos que te asusta casi igual. Toris ve más que eso. Los países del mundo lo llaman el idiota valiente se burlan a sus espaldas…él sabe que no es nada de eso.

Recorre los pasillos hasta verla por la ventana y guarda cautela, porque la rubia quiere estar sola y si lo nota puede que se lleve más golpes de los que puede soportar.

Afuera, las estatuas del jardín lucen destrozadas, con finos cortes de lado a lado y Natalia tiene la vista perdida. Al irse, los miraba con rabia, como si pudiera traspasarles algo del odio que siente. La taza de té que llevó en las manos, yace rota en los suelos y el líquido quemante le escose los brazos.

Es tan hermosa.

Su rostro pálido, la postura receta, la elegancia en porte, la ternura que guarda a un amor imposible…ella rompiéndose, hecha polvo como las caras de toda esa gente que vivió hace siglos. Perdido en ella divaga, anhelando, haciéndola cal y arte en manos correctas.

Como un acto ensayado se mueve hacia él,

A Toris le tiemblan las manos mientras se muere otro poco. Las heridas en su piel van a calmarse, las del alma puede que no.

De verlo ahora, Polonia gritaría algo como "_Esa loca va a acabar contigo Liet, ósea como que ¿a qué esperas, ¿a qué te haga tiras y te sirva al vapor?"_ Pero a él, que lleva tanto tiempo en llamas para saber de infiernos; no le harían efecto estas palabras.

Toris suspira. Las manos de Natalia se van acercando lentamente, atándolo a ella como candados irrompibles. Alguna vez vio la llave, pero no la quiere. Se quedaría así por los siglos si ella se lo permite.

Natalia lo mira en un segundo casi infinito y le pregunta "¿por qué?" ¿_Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué Yekaterina es tan estúpida? ¿Por qué Rusia no me quiere? ¿Por qué tu si? …_Demasiadas preguntas expuestas en sus ojos y un solo mensaje: Ayúdame.

Sin pensarlo dos veces atrae su cuerpo y junta los labios al principio Toris manda, es un beso tierno, con miedo a dañarla, con todo el amor que le guarda…luego ella se hace cargo, le muerde la lengua, araña la espalda lo trata con rabia…sabe que es ese beso. Consuelo. Pero un consuelo muy distinto al de Iván, el consuelo que ella necesita. Toris siempre le ha dado todo lo que ella quiere, lo que debe incluso si ella no lo sabe. Va a complácelo. Aunque sea solo una noche, se repite de nuevo, ella deja que se pierda en su cuerpo mientras entra y muere el ocaso desde la ventana.

Es otro día común en la Unión y Toris no sabe si bendecir o agradecer por ello.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor: Que tal...no morí, solo tenía mucho trabajo. Que les pareció, pueden decirlo sin pena. Hay peticiones abiertas solo recuerden que no al Franada y al USAUK.


	7. Filo:PolLitLitBel

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. La historia sí. Dile no al plagio y dime si la ves fuera de fanficion.

* * *

><p><em>Filo<em>

_Le besé la mano llorando amargas lágrimas, y lloré aún mucho más cuando, encerrándome en mi cuarto, me eché sobre la cama. Fue una noche dolorosa; sólo Dios sabe lo que sufrí y luché.- Hans Cristian Andersen._

_(Polonia/Lituania+ Bielorrusia)_

Polonia quería morirse allí mismo, de ser posible rápida e indoloramente.  
>Esa mañana había decidido darle una sorpresa a lituano estando allí para despertarlo y ¿Por qué no? Proponerle estar allí a la mañana siguiente de una manera muy diferente…<p>

Pero nunca jamás en esta vida ni en ninguna se imagino lo que vio…Toris estaba desnudo completamente con Natalia yacida en su regazo en las mismas condiciones con las piernas enredadas en las suyas. Ambos dormían abrazados y a él le hervía la sangre.

-Ah…yo… ¿Están ocupados? ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Por supuesto que están ocupados jaja…jajajaja, ah...hag…harg… y yo que creí que i-iba a sorprenderte Liet…osea y venía a despertarte tipo con u-¡un beso hombre! Y tú t-tenías que est-estar a-aquí con… ¡Oh Dios!

Polonia se paso el brazo por los ojos, se limpio las lágrimas, los ojos con rabia, sin fuerza para decir nada más.

-Polonia…

-NO no Liet, n-no digas nada, no n-no quiero oírte.

-No era mi intención que te enteraras de esta manera yo…

- ¿Tú? ¡Tú que maldición! Por si no te has dado cuenta, eres un juguete, de seguro ella solo te está usando para olvidar a Rusia… ¿cómo no puedes revolcarte con tu hermano ahora te revuelcas con mi Toris?

Y Toris no dijo nada. Era cierto, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Por fin tenía a Natalia y estaba seguro de poder enamorarla. Bien. Natalia se hartó. Nadie hablaba sí de ella.

-Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar nada zorra afeminada. La última vez que supe ustedes no eran nada.

Bingo. Lo malo de Natalia es que sabía perfectamente como destrozarte. Era certera como un cuchillo cuando tomaban lo suyo. Y en el nuevo concepto adoptado hace unos días, Toris era suyo.

Polonia Salió de allí hecho pedazos. Sentía pena, rabia e impotencia. No podía soportarlo. Toris, en todo su esplendor, ardiendo por Natalia…metió la cabeza en un cubo de agua a ver si eso se llevaba la horrorosa imagen que se formo en su cabeza. Y esa no era la primera, a juzgar por lo bien que se amoldaba un cuerpo a otro, hace tiempo que se encontraban por las noches.

Ahora lo entendió. El súbito apocamiento de Iván, la tristeza melancólica que ahora parecía ser su sello. Los sutiles cambios en Natalia. La adoración con la que Toris la veía…

Todo eso…porque eran amantes. Iván debía de sentirse en el infierno. Sabía que Rusia amaba a su hermana pero se castigaba a si mismo porque amarse era pecado. Por eso siempre le decía que no. Ahora Natalia se había cansado. Veinte siglos era tiempo suficiente. Decidió darle una oportunidad a quien siempre la había amado y hasta ahora no se arrepentía.

Por eso Polonia se quería morir. Porque sabía n el fondo que aquello podía funcionar.

-Así que tú también ¿da?

- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?- le dijo Iván con una versión más triste de su usual sonrisa.

-Hace y diez meses…

Oh. Justo cuando Toris empezó a faltar a sus reuniones con escusas baratas. Que ciego fue. Realmente fue idiota al no darse cuenta de lo obvio. Ahora se sentía un imbécil y Rusia lo miró con esa desgraciada mueca de comprensión al peor estilo de "somos dos"…

-¿Un vodka?

-Que sea doble…

Y con eso dejo que el replicar de sus tacones se oyeran hasta la sala de Iván…aquello era como un puñal para él. Ciertamente, Polonia quería morirse.


	8. Cortante: PrusiaHolanda

_Cortante_

(Prusia/Holanda)

"_Para que tú me oigas_

_mis palabras_

_se adelgazan a veces"_

_Pablo Neruda (LOS VEINTE POEMAS; Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.)_

* * *

><p>Sales a fumarte un cigarrillo. Si tu jefe no fuera un bastardo obstinado, hace tiempo que no estarías allí.<p>

La ONU siempre te ha parecido un mal chiste. Toda esa enorme masa de países sonriéndose unos a otros, mientras por dentro quieren cortarse a pedazos.

El mocoso de Arthur no para de decir estupideces. Arthur y Francis discuten, pero es obvio que quieren tragarse las bocas, allí mismo. Italia, se hace el inútil y Prusia llegó sin ser invitado…de nuevo.

Prusia.

Ese grandísimo idiota. Todavía no sabes cómo se las arregló para seguir existiendo después de la guerra.

Sospechas que su hermano menor muerto y la magia negra tienen algo que ver.

Sabes que no es tu asunto. Que no es tu deber hablar con él y mucho menos fijarte en los reflejos plateados de su cabello gris cuando se expone al sol. No. No es tu problema que todavía sin un territorio que representar, siga pareciéndote el muchacho arrogante que vino a cristianizarte, mientras te decía que absolutamente todo lo que te habían enseñado tus ancestros, era una blasfemia.

Tamaño imbécil. Es aún mucho peor, cuando lo ves partir al final, de la mano de España, tras el paso de Rusia, tras la falda de Hungría…no importa.

Como sea que el escenario varíe al final de las reuniones, el resultado es el mismo: estás solo, contra la pared mugrosa en la fachada, cigarrillo en mano, preguntando qué hubiera sido si…

Pero no importa.

Sales a fumarte un cigarrillo. Si tu jefe no fuera un bastardo obstinado, hace tiempo que no estarías allí.


End file.
